Forum:2013-05-15 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Well, there's more to Tweedle than any of us have given him credit for. No, he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but you hafta giv'em credit for bein' tough. Violetta is still missing in action. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 05:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I suspect he's enhanced somehow, construct maybe?--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:45, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I vote for Tweedle for the missing Jagergeneral! (not really.) And Billy, both parts of your statement are certainly true: Violetta is both missing, and in action. I love Agatha's expression in panel 4 at the fact that Tweedle is still standing. NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It occured to me last night that the Baron may have made a tactical error. He has apparently locked Mechanicsburg away from the world, and has therefore trapped himself in his "bubble" with an "armed and fully-operational" Der Kestle. Said Kestle is only minutes away from discovering that the Baron has effectively cut it off from its new Heterodyne. Oh, and Martellus there is about to remind Agatha why it's a good idea to be *sure* your opponent is going to go down if you hit them on the head. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : And Martellus is going to experience an angry cat wrapped around his thigh. I'm not sure what the weasel will do, but they are nasty predators (weasels can kill cats). Then if things get out of hand, Violetta will make a re-appearance. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:13, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :: On the other hand, Martellus is in some sort of fortress or something that recognizes him as the Storm King, and presumably knows where he is. Agatha and co. are outnumbered and lost. Xelvonar (talk) 15:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: He was also clearly expecting a welcoming commitee. For the immediate cat-wrapped-around-leg-while-young-women-smashes-furniture-on-his-head future, he's the one out numbered. AndyAB99 (talk) 20:19, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Indeed. And Borislov's "But your highness! We - " might have intended to be followed with " - weren't expecting you for several days!" Remember Martellus's comment: "The Baron is here. We leave NOW. " Xelvonar (talk) 20:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : Klaus may have made a tactical error, but perhaps a strategic success. I'm still not sure what his tactical and strategic goals are: as someone (apologies for not remembering who) suggested, maybe he's purposely cutting himself off because he knows he's wasped and wants to neutralize himself (or something like that). NathanTheRammer (talk) 15:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : Klaus knows he's wasped and therefore knows that Castle Wulfenbach has been infiltrated by The Other. Sealing off Mechanicsburg - if that's what he's done - not only separates a now operational Castle from Europa, but keeps it out of the clutches of The Other. Of course, Klaus now has Tarvek to contend with. And The Castle likes Tarvek. (Macossay) There's a special Thursday page up for the Kickstarter. It's off to a good start, reaching the base goal in under 24 hours. Argadi (talk) 00:28, May 17, 2013 (UTC)